Thank You
by C3C3g1r7
Summary: Gajeel leaned on the hospital door and looked at the sight before him, his eyes wide still not truly believing it. Hell if anyone said he would be a dad up till half an hour ago he would have laughed his head off at the absurd thought. Yet here he was. A short little snippet that I wrote a long time ago and finally decided to publish for the fun of it. T for Gajeels mouth.


Gajeel leaned on the hospital door and looked at the sight before him, his eyes wide still not truly believing it.

Hell if anyone said he would be a dad up till half an hour ago he would have laughed his head off at the absurd thought.

Yet here he was.

He took in the sight before him, his injuries far from his mind.

A tired but smiling Levy sat in the hospital bed in front of him. Her hair was a mess, as the usual, circles under eyes from lack of sleep, the skin of her body had a slight sheen from the dried sweat, and her teal green hospital gown hung loose on her small frame making her look even smaller then she already was.

And at that moment he swore she'd never looked more beautiful.

But what captured his eyes the most was what she was holding and looking at with that huge grin of hers. A small bundle of white cloth. The girl looked up at him suddenly sensing his presence. Her smile dropping to surprise and then a serious face as her eyes flickered over his form.

"You're late."

"Yeah."

_That was all his mind could manage to come up with?_ He wanted to say so much more, to explain so much, tell her everything. But most of all he wanted to say sorry: sorry for leaving her like that, with no explanation. To make her go through all that alone, for betraying her like he had.

The others already understood now why he had done what he had done now; they were there when the whole thing went down after all. Hell if they hadn't he wouldn't have made it through the hospitals front entrance.

He also guessed someone has told Levy somewhere between then and now as well. But he needed to tell her; he needed to use his own words to explain what he'd done. And all he could fucking think of could only think of was 'yeah'. And damn she deserved more than 'yeah'.

He watched the girl waiting for the moment for her to start yelling at him, kick him out, or worst of all ignore him completely. And he would have done what she said, walked right back out no matter how much he didn't want to. But being able to stand here at this moment was more then he could deserve.

But instead, to his ever-growing surprise of this girl, her face cracked, not able to remain serious, and that huge grin she had overpowered her. "Well then are you going to come meet your daughter or are you going to just stand there like the beat up idiot you are?"

He couldn't move, something of a mix of fear and awe kept him rooted in his spot. He knew the second she smiled at him that she had forgiven him, and yet he still couldn't believe it to be true. "I don't think-"

"Come here." She said gentle and held out her hand and his body moved forward on its own to her order, despite the protest in his head. He took her small hand and gripped it gently but firmly as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her legs facing her. She started to bring his hand to the bundle but he pulled back.

"She won't bite." Levy teased laughing lightly despite the whole situation. That wasn't why he pulled away: it was because he was afraid to hurt it, he felt he shouldn't touch it with his hands. And of course Levy would know that but she still smiled and grabbed his hand again, bringing it back to rest on the top of its small-capped head.

It cued slightly and moved its head in its sleep under the pressure and Gajeel stared, his face blank, and brushed his thumb across the sleeping child's small forehead, he was suddenly mesmerized.

"It's so small." was all he could manage to say.

"She." Levy gave a small laugh correcting him. "It makes you wonder how you were once just as small. Here."

She lifted the bundle up towards him and Gajeel started to pull away but she gripped his wrist quite strongly to his surprise with her free hand. "Oh no you don't mister. You are going to hold your daughter or so help me-"

She lifted the girl up and placed it in his arm before he could do or think of anything else.

"Support her head, like that." She said adjusting his arm slightly. "There. See, was that so hard?"

He grunted and held still, his eyes not leaving the fragile thing. "It's so small." He said again, afraid he'll crush the tiny thing in his arm with the slightest pressure.

"She, and _she's_ tougher then she looks. Just like her dad." He grinned at the words suddenly, letting go of his uncertainty and wariness. The girl, his daughter, stirred slightly at the change then settled back down. _Tiny, small, but strong._

"Just like her mother you mean." He said glancing up and seeing her beaming. The mother of his child. Not that he had been looking but damn he couldn't have picked a better person for the job. He had a sudden urge to kiss her and he did just that.

He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips; careful of the baby he was holding. It wasn't anything passionate, but gently and slow, yet it spoke deeper meaning then any other kiss shared between them or anything he could have managed to say. When he pulled back her surprised yet happy face pleased him. She moved over and motioned for Gajeel to sit next to her. When he made the change she rested her head lightly against his shoulder and tucked the blanket gently around the babies face.

"What are we going to call her?" She asked.

"I got nothing." He said not taking his eyes off the infant, hell he was still trying to grasp that there was a baby to name. "You pick."

She thought for a moment. "Well, when we where looking through baby names at the shower, one caught my attention. You might like it."

"Name it."

"Well it's a boys name, Ferron, but since he's a she I was thinking, Ferra."

"Ferra, what made you pick that?"

Levy blushed and after a moment. "Ah, well, Ferron means Iron-wielder."

Gajeel chuckled. "I wonder where you got that idea from."

"What can I say, I have a thing for men who work with iron."

He glanced over at levy; she still chose that name even when he wasn't there. After he had left her with out a word. He then looked back at the baby, "Ferra eh?"

As if by the sound of her name the one in question opened her eyes.

"Looks like someone likes that name." Levy said laughing.

"Gihi, Ferra it is then." He agreed holding his gaze with the baby, he could tell she was going to have her mothers' eyes, they were already a deep brown and where wide a curious already. Ferra wiggled one of her hands loose of the blanket and waved it in the air. Levy smiled softly and lifted Gajeel's free hand, bringing it towards the babies'.

"What are you do-" he started to question her but then he felt a small warm grip on his pinky. He looked down at Ferra holding it and starting up at him. He laughed. "Damn, She's got one hell of a grip."

"See? I told you she's strong."

Ferra held it for a little before letting go and Levy giggled while tucking her arm back in the blanket.

"Gajeel Redfox?" Came a nock at the door interrupting their moment. The two looked up to see a doctor standing there.

"What?" Gajeel said slightly annoyed.

"We need to tend to your injuries."

He looked down; in his mad rush to get here he had forgotten about the injuries he sustained. He also wasn't exactly clean either. The dirt and grease and the blood from the few cuts on his arms had stained the white blanket that wrapped Ferra, the bed, and the shoulder to Levy's gown.

"I'm fine." He lied.

"Get cleaned up, or you can't hold the baby anymore." Levy said taking the bundle from his arms. She turned to the doctor. "Can you patch him up in here? We've been apart for a very long time. And I don't think you'd be able to get him out of this room anyways."

The doctor smiled. "Of course."

While Gajeel was being wrapped in bandages and gauze in the chair in the room a nurse came in with a new blanket for Ferra. When Levy lifted that baby out of it old one it looked even smaller then it had in the blanket. He hardly paid attention to the doctor patching his cuts but watched memorized as she tucked and wrapped the new white blanket around Ferra, smiling gently as she did it all. She glanced up when she was part way done and saw him looking, giving him a small smile and blushing slightly before looking back at her task.

God she was amazing. It felt like none of the last nine months had taken place, she looked at him like she had before it all, except her eyes where older. She'd grown up. She was still the strong loving smiling girl that he fell in love with but now there was a mature glint in her eyes. Like she was more experienced, wiser.

Which hell, she was.

The doctor finished the last patch on his forehead and Gajeel silently stood up and went to sit by Levy legs again. Without a word, but a small smile, she passed Ferra back into his arms; she knew he wouldn't ask even if he wanted to.

She was hardly in his arms again when there was a knock on the door and a nurse popped in. "Are we ready for visitors?"

They looked at each other and Levy could tell Gajeel wanted to say no. She wouldn't have minded it to just be the two of them a little longer either but she turned to the nurse and nodded. They would come sooner or later and the faster it was over the better she thought.

Gajeel grunted reluctantly. "Not all at once though."

Levy kissed his cheek as a sorry and he moved to the chair taking Ferra with him.

"You know you are going to have to let other people hold her?" Levy laughed seeing Gajeel had no intention of letting go.

"Like hell I am."

"Gajeel Redfox." She said and Gajeel could feel the daggers in her stare even though he wasn't looking.

"Fuck, I know I know. But I ain't letting that damn salamander touch her." He said reluctantly.

"We'll see."

He was going to say something back but there was a knock again and this time the nurse came with Makarov, Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, Natsu, and Grey.

"I wanna hold the baby!" Natsu blurted out but the old man held him back with his iron grip.

"If you aren't quiet and stay clam you'll leave." He said firmly while Lucy smacked him on the head causing Natsu to whine and Grey laugh.

Levy mouthed the master a silent thank you and he only nodded walking to stand next to her other side and patted her arm. "I'll be in here why everyone comes to see the little angel. Keep everyone under control what with all their enthusiasm. Now where is the sweet little thing?"

Levy nodded towards Gajeel who was giving the others a menacing glare. He was so cute being protective of their girl she thought but Levy said nothing.

"He won't bite." She said and when Mirajane reached out but he didn't budge. "And he'll share."

"Aren't you going to let auntie Mira hold her niece?" She said innocently and Gajeel knew it wasn't a question to turn down that wouldn't come with later consequences.

Very reluctantly, and carefully, he stood up and placed her in Mirajanes arms and moved towards the corner of the room near the door to keep an eye on the whole thing, seeing as he probably won't be getting her back in a while. And they definitely weren't here for him. He was surprised none of them where giving him the evil eye or silent treatment at the moment. And he wasn't about to push his luck and kept reluctantly quiet.

So he watched silently from his spot as they huddled around Levy and his daughter.

_His daughter,_ he grinned to himself at how easy it came to him. Like it was natural for him to think that. Yet less then a thirty minutes ago he didn't even now he was going to be a dad and since the moment he held her in his arms it was decided he was. And the moment she gripped his finger and looked up at him he knew he was hooked for life.

He was going to be a dad. It fucking scared the shit out of him, but he wasn't going anywhere. Not again.

"She so adorable."

"Yeah, thank goodness she got her moms looks." Greys' voice drifted through his thoughts.

"Hey!"

The others laughed.

"What's her name?" Lucy asked as she took the baby from Mira, her turn to hold the baby.

"Ferra." Gajeel voiced.

"What the hell does that mean?" Grey asked.

Levy spoke up this time. "Iron wielder." She said looking at Gajeel as she said it which made his heart skip a beat and he smirk. He had missed the shrimps smile, He hadn't released just how much until then.

"You didn't name her after me?" Natsu said genuinely disappointed.

"Why the hell would I name my kid after a pink flame head like you?" Gajeel said.

"It's a beautiful name." Lucy interrupted before it got any farther.

"Thank you." Levy said. "And Natsu, if you sit in this chair and promise to be calm and gentle I'll let you hold her." Natsu grinned like a lunatic hopping into the seat next to the bed while Gajeel looked ready to kill Levy, Who only grinned innocently at him. He could use a little punishment. Just then Ferra let out a squeak and started crying.

"Guess someone woke up with all the loud noise." Lucy said sort of panicking as the crying intensified. "What do I do?" Levy laughed. "She's probably just hungry. A nurse brought a bottle earlier just in case." She grabbed for the bottle but Natsu reached it first.

"I'll feed her!" He said.

"Like hell-" Gajeel was about to argue but levy interjected.

"Of course you can." She shot him a look.

"Whipped." Coughed Mary Jane and Gajeel glared at her but she only smiled innocently.

"Be gentle." Lucy said handing her to Natsu. He took her gently and in no time had the girl drinking from the bottle. And to Gajeel's grudging surprise, and perhaps everyone else's, was how well he was holding her and feeding her like a pro.

"Where did you learn to hold a baby?" Mirajane finally asked what everyone was thinking.

"That's my secret." He said smiling secretively, immersed with Ferra. Everyone glanced at each other all having the same questioning looks.

Levy shrugged not seeing anything wrong. "Either way, you'll make a great uncle."

"Not god father?" He said a little heart broken.

"That job has been filled." Said a voice and everyone one looked up to see Lilly walk in. His ribs where wrapped and a few bandages on his legs and arms but all the same the tall dark Exceedian smiled, his arms crossed.

He walked over to stood next Gajeel, nodding at him who nodded back.

"Of course Lilly. I wouldn't have it any other way." Levy said beaming.

"And god mother?" Ezra asked.

"I haven't-" levy started but Gajeel cut her off.

"Juvia." Gajeel said. "She's the only one of you crazy lot I'd trust."

They laughed at that.

"Juvia it is then." Agreed Levy smiling.

"Juvia is what?" Asked the devil herself who had just walked in carrying a bag.

* * *

The rest of the visits went on for another hour, most the time Gajeel himself was ignored. Lilly stayed next to him, Elfman slapped his shoulder saying something about manliness and Juvia nodding at him while she gave him the change of clothes, one of his old black shirts and jeans which he changed into in the connecting bathroom. But besides that no one else bothered him.

He thought of Juvia, they never needed words between them, she was probably was what one would call his oldest friend. And to him her nod spoke more then anything either could have said. Despite her being a little crazy when it comes to that stripper he knew she was actually quite good with kids, he knew he had picked right.

Everyone else was focused on Levy and Ferra. Almost the whole gang showed up, well all those whose injuries didn't prevent them from coming. Even Laxus showed up and seemed to take to the small thing, which pleased the master, yet pissed off Gajeel to no end.

While a bunch of them surrounded his two girls he had finally spoken to Lilly. He spoke in a low voice so only he would hear. "I heard you where with her when-"

"You told me to keep her safe."

"I know but thanks. I'm glad someone was there. And I wouldn't have anyone else in my place."

"It was my honor." He chuckled. "But I better not have to be a holder in your place ever again."

"I'll be here." Gajeel said looking over and saw Levy glancing at him, as if seeing how he was holding up. He gave her a wink, which seemed to satisfy her and make her blush. "You can count on that."

So now the two where finally alone.

"You got one crazy family." Gajeel laughed.

"We have one crazy family." Levy corrected and she held up Ferra. "Here put her in her crib. She's had a long day and deserves a rest."

Gajeel did just that then came back to Levy. "So did the mother. Time for her to sleep as well."

He ruffled her hair and she nodded in agreement. She suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close, placing a small kiss on his lips. He kissed back hungrily but gentle of his bookworm who instantly yielded under him.

He sat down on the bed next to her, not parting their lips and brought a hand to her hair, pulling her close ad the girls hands twisted in the front of his shirt. He wanted to do nothing but take her right then and there but he knew that she was far from able to do that at the moment. So he just held her tightly and kissed her deeply until he felt her running short of breath before he pulled back.

He reset his forehead against hers, breathing in her scent, unbelieving, her scent smelled like hospital and sweaty but he breathed it in like he needed it to survive.

"Only of dad sleeps with me." She teased as she moved over to make a spot for him.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and stretched out in the cramped bed, pulling levy nearly on top of him who willingly complied. She snuggled in, yawning to his broad chest. "I've missed this." She said and he had to smirk, what they had probably only laid like this a couple times before he had left and she was acting like they had done it for years/

"Me too." Gajeel mumbled his smiling dropping as stroking her hair. After a moment of silence he sighed. "Levy-"

"You don't need to say anything." She said tightening her grip on his shirt.

"I need to though."

She looked up at him. "You're here. And you want to be. And that's more then I could have dreamed of-"

"I'm sorry." And he was. Of hundreds of things. For running off, for doing those horrible things, for betraying her, not being able to tell her it all. He couldn't begin to say how sorry he was. He had never wanted to say sorry more in his life.

"I know." She said smiling. "The moment you stood in that door and being the idiot of you are and just said yeah I knew."

Crap she was too good for him.

"And I knew what that 'yeah' meant." She continued. "So I only have one thing to say to you."

"What's that?"

She gabbed his chest. "Don't ever do that again. Or I will kill you myself."

He grinned. It was a stupid thing to do but he couldn't help it. He grinned from ear to ear and laughed quietly, not wanting to wake up Ferra. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Now that's something you don't even have to ask."

She smiled and laid her head back on his chest again. They stayed like that for a long time. Levy holding his shirt, her eyes closed, as if just taking him in, and Gajeel who slowly drew circles on her back and listened to her heartbeat. He looked down at the sleeping girl unbelieving. She should be angry with him, furious. It would be in her right to hate him for what he's done to her, even more since he had left her pregnant. But yet she had smiled and held out her hand like he had never left. Let him be a part of her life again and be allowed to be there for their daughters'. And he was more thankful then he had ever been in his life for something.

"Gajeel?" She spoke suddenly not opening her eyes.

"Hmm?" He had thought she'd fallen asleep.

"You'll make a great dad."

He was caught off guard at the statement, and then chuckled. "Only great?"

He couldn't help but tease his small bookworm. She laughed sleepily still not opening her eyes. "Alright the worlds greatest dad."

"Damn straight." He smirked.

"I love you Gajeel." Was the last thing she said before long he felt her breathing slow and body relax.

"I Love you, levy." He said to the sleeping girl before closing his eyes as well.

* * *

Levy woke the next morning with an empty feeling. She reached over her eyes still close then figured out why._ Gajeel?_

She opened her eyes in a moments panic smiled then relaxing at the sight in front of her. He hadn't noticed she'd waken up so she stayed quiet and watched the scene.

He was standing near the window feeding Ferra in the early morning light. His brow was scrunched in concentration at the task of feeding the baby. To most people it probably would have been strange to see the tall dark man covered in bandages doing such a task.

But Levy thought he was honesty cute.

_He's going to make a good dad._ She thought happily and she really did mean it. Looking at the sight before her she couldn't believe she had been afraid he wouldn't want her that he really had betrayed her all this time despite her hope he hadn't. But as she watched him now she saw how much of an idiot she had been. When he had stepped in that door she couldn't be angry with him, it was impossible to especially after what Mira had briefly told her about what had really happened.

It had been the prayer she'd been hoping for. That he hadn't really betrayed her and left her like that, that her hopes weren't just that, hopes of a foolish girl in love. So when Mira had spoke those words to her it was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. And when she saw him there in the doorway it had really come true.

She loved the big brute, this tall dark looking man that had scared her when she first met him. She loved the man who despite his mean outwards appearance, crude words, and unpleasant past, was a gentle and caring man in his own weird way when it come to her, even if he'd never admit it. She was so in love with the bandaged up man in front of her that her heart nearly hurt form the relief it felt. She was thankful that she had been wrong about him, that he really was the man she'd fallen in love with, and who seemed to have truly fallen in love with her as well.

_And now also Ferra._ She thought back to his face when he first held her. He was hooked, she could tell that he wanted her and would be there. She didn't have to do this alone like she had feared.

She shifted in the bed and Gajeel looked over. "Oh-nurse came in with a bottle, I didn't want to wake you up-" he said looking guiltily.

"Thank you." She said she stood up and walked over to him smiling. "Have I told you that you'll make a great dad?"

He glanced down at her his mouth open in surprise for a moment before turning to his signature smirk. "Damn straight I will be. Can't let the salamander show me up."

Suddenly Ferra spluttered and started crying.

"Fuck, I didn't do anything!" Gajeel said setting the bottle down.

Levy laughed at his panicked face, he still would have a lot to learn. "You were doing find," she grabbed a towel from the edge of the baby crib. "She just needs to be burped." She laid the towel over Gajeels shoulder and helped him adjusted the baby.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Pat her back. She'll spit up on you in a bit, just so you know, but that's what you want." Hesitantly he patted the small things back, afraid of hitting to hard.

"You have to hit it a little harder then that." Levy laughed, he growled but all the same followed her advice.

"That's it. Just keep that up for a bit." She said and seeing that Ferra had calmed down from his action, walked over and sat on the bed, still tired from all the excitement. She enjoyed watching Gajeel and Ferra together and she smiled softly.

He looked caught her looking and smirked before walking over to her and bent down stealing a kiss. "Got to ask you something shrimp."

"What is it?"

"Well, since your the mother of our kid and all, I was thinking, that we should-" He trailed off and looked away uncertain.

"Yes?" Her eyes grew wide at what he was asking. _Please be that._

He stole another kiss and then pulled away and looked down at her seriously.

"Marry me." He asked quietly, or more of stated. "Hell I don't deserve to ask but think of it as a promise, a promise I won't be going anywhere ever again."

"Yes. Of course yes!" She said feeling tears rush to her eyes in joy _Thank you,_ she prayed to herself. _Thank you for bringing him back to me._

He grinned down at her, feeling somewhat relieved that she had said yes. "Sorry, I don't got a ring or anything."

"I wouldn't have expected you to buy me one anyways." She laughed wiping away her tears.

He looked like he was going to say something but instead closed his mouth and stood up straight, settling with just smiling down at her while she beamed up at him.

As she looked up she couldn't help but imagine their future. It definitely wasn't going tot be easy, and it was sure not going to be normal, considering who they where. But Levy wouldn't have asked for anything else.

Their moment didn't last long though for Ferra spat up which made Gajeel swear loudly and gag and Levy laughed.

Yes, definitely nothing else.

* * *

**For those of you who would like a little story to go with this one shot tho sort of what I imagine went on:**

**Gajeel is like one of the top hit men/bodyguards to of the big gangs set in a modern day world. And Levy is this girl who's a computer genius and discovers/creates/does something computery that causes all the gangs to target her but she's related to the leader of Gajeels gang thus goes for them for help, the guild also wanting to not use what the other guilds want seeing the damage it can do or something like that. Well, Gejeel is ordered to become her body guard and of course she's scared of him at first but being those two and after events brining them close they fall head over heals for one another (of course). Then one day, one of the gangs become a huge threat and it turns out to be one that Gajeel can get into somehow so he is ordered to "steal" something Levy had done and give it to them so he could get into the gang and take them down from the inside. But that also means he has to betray his own guild. Most of all Levy. So that last night together of course they make love (whoops no protection) and Levy wakes up to find out he stole something from her computer skills and despite not wanting to believe it was possible, feels Gajeel only used her and that their love was all a lie.  
She finds out she pregnant,  
Gangs clash,  
Levy does computer stuff,  
A little baby shower,  
Gajeel doesn't bloody work,  
Huge finally throw down between guilds/levy giving brith,  
Final scene (the one shot).  
Fin.**

So yeah that's my little story, have fun!


End file.
